Picture Perfect
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: The perfect couple needed to be shared in the spotlight. Rangiku Matsumoto was the woman to make that happen. IchiRuki!


Picture Perfect

There was one thing for certain that a majority of soul reapers hated the most; Soul Reaper Magazine picture shots. Everyone from squad 9 wanted some kind of picture from each squad to either check on progress or gossip. Rangiku of course was the vice president of the magazine committee. Shuuhei Hisagi was the president sense it was his squad. Even though that was true, Rangiku took over everything and controlled the photos that went into the magazine. Some pictures were too much to show, but then again, she loved them. As the issues continued, pictures gained more structure and character instead of hidden nudity shots and other things that would make head captain Yama's eyes pop out of their sockets.

Over the years, the magazine has gained comedy, excitement, and inside feelings and emotions of the soul reapers being interviewed. After the winter war, couples started to immerge. Rangiku of course wanted the info on that. But this time, it was Rukia and ichigo's turn to enter the spotlight.

Rukia was now heading back to the soul society to check on things and visit her friends and family. She stayed in the world of the living with Ichigo for a few months and she decided to head back for a day or two.

"I can go alone," she said to her orange haired boyfriend.

"I don't care. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Now let's go." He said then grabbed Rukia's wrist and headed to the roof to enter the gate to head to the soul society. They headed in, went through and finally entered the soul society. As soon as the gates closed, they were welcomed with squad 2 ninja's surrounding them. They looked around wildly and wondered what was happening.

"That's enough! I'm Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13 and this is the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. What is the meaning of this?" The ninjas ignored Rukia and stayed in their places. As Ichigo put his hand on Zangetsu's hilt…

"That's far enough you two!" Just then, Rangiku Matsumoto flash stepped in the circle with Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo put his hand down and both soul reapers looked at Rangiku's expression. Her eyebrows were down and her eyes had irritation in them. She slowly stepped closer to the soul reapers then stopped when she reached Ichigo. She looked up at him and kept her expression.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, you have been missing over 32 days. As part of the soul reaper association," Rangiku paused to get something from her chest pocket. Then, she took out her most prized possession. "You must give me 32 pictures of both of you." Ichigo and Rukia froze. They looked at each other, then back at the now smiling lieutenant of squad 10. "You both have been dating for at least two months now. The least you can do is let me take pictures of you. Every day that you weren't here, that's how many pictures you owe me."

Ichigo rubbed the top of his head while Rukia was thinking of something productive to tell her friend. But before she could answer, Rangiku simply grabbed the couple's wrists dragged them where she was going. "In all honesty, I don't care what you think or not." Ichigo and Rukia kept their mouths shut. "The paper wants nice photos and that's what we're going to give them!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Ichigo, Rukia and Rangiku arrived in the squad 6 backyard. Byakuya was watching from his walking porch while Renji was occupied with other things. Ichigo and Rukia stood under a well blooming sakura tree. The shade made them seem to glow while the breeze gently blew the couple's clothes. They looked at Rangiku and stood confused.

"Here's the deal," Rangiku started, "you have to give me 32 pictures with the both of you. I will be picking outfits, positions, locations and everything. Once you give me the shots, we'll be done and you can continue with your business. But let me tell you this now, I need to turn in the picture by tomorrow at noon. We have over 24 hours to have 32 photos. I want good shots from you two."

"And what if we don't do what you say?"

Rangiku smiled at Ichigo's question. "If you don't do what I say, then I will force you to give me five nude pictures of you both and sneak them into the magazine." The couple froze.

"You wouldn't dare," Ichigo said. Rangiku smirked. Rukia shook her head a few times then put her hand on her hip.

"Anyway Rangiku, let's just get this over with. Where do you want us to start?"

"Rukia!" Ichigo protested. Said woman glared at Ichigo. He turned away and sighed.

"Alright," Rangiku started, "why don't you start off my randomly posing." The couple looked at each other than randomly posed.

…they both crossed their arms.

Rangiku slammed her hand on her forehead and dragged it down her face. "I don't mean that you posing problems. I need you to have a connection of some sort. Touch hands, hug, do something cute."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and wondered what they were supposed to do. They stared at each other, as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Rangiku started to notice the slight connection they were showing and told Nemu Kurotsuchi, the photographer, to start taking pictures. Every few seconds, Nemu would press the button on the top of the camera and the pictures were taken. Ichigo and Rukia continued to conversant amongst each other and did not notice the bit of flashes that were being hit right on them. It took them a while to notice. Once they did, they turned at the same time and saw a smiling Rangiku and a camera pointed right at them.

"You two are just the strangest people I've ever met." Rangiku said then signaled the couple to follow her.

After two hours or so, Rangiku had 10 photos that she would put in the magazine. One picture was with them standing by a stream in the Rykongai. Another was when they were helping kids escape a salesman that wanted her products back. Rukia paid for the food and a young girl kissed Rukia's cheek. The picture was while the girl was doing this and Ichigo had a settle grin on his face. Another picture was when Rangiku had pushed Ichigo and Rukia into a pond. They were both standing in the pond. The water went up to Ichigo's torso while it was at Rukia's neck. Ichigo was annoyed while Rukia was keeping her head up. You could clearly see her eyes looking down while she was trying to avoid the water.

Right now, Ichigo and Rukia had changed into clothes that Rangiku had picked. Their next location was volunteered by squad 8 captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. It was a silent, private room that had a gray wall and no windows. Ichigo hesitantly walked into the room with Nemu after changing into the outfit Rangiku chose for the next photo shoot. Ichigo was now wearing blue boxers with a red band around the top. He was shirtless and annoyed. He looked at Nemu madly while she walked over to get ready for the shoot to begin. Just then, Rangiku walked into the room while dragging Rukia behind her. As soon as Ichigo saw Rukia's 'outfit', his face immediately turned red.

Rukia had on lavender underwear and was also shirtless. Her bra was even removed. She covered her small petite chest with both of her arms while trying to hide herself from anyone who would see her. The back of her hair was tied us messily while the front was hanging low and matched the back of her hair. Ichigo looked to the ground and tried his best hide his nervous expression of seeing his girlfriend's sensitive features.

Rangiku dragged Rukia beside Ichigo. They faced each other then both of their faces were red. But once they heard Rangiku's voice, they slowly looked over at her.

"The next photo will be of you two advertising our new underwear brand called K and K's. It figures both of you could advertise the new brand sense you two are skinny enough and had look good in almost anything."

"Oh whatever," Ichigo muttered then looked back at Rukia. She was trying to hold her blush and not look at Ichigo. She smirked at her then gently pulled her into his arms. Rukia looked up while Ichigo looked away.

"This will be over soon," he said while still holding a blush on his face. "Try to just endure this for a little while longer."

"I know that already strawberry." Ichigo shook his head and ignored Rukia's comment.

"Alright, let's get started." The couple turned to Rangiku a little more and paid attention.

"I want you to turn to the wall behind you." The soul reapers turned. "Now look at me." they turned their heads to Rangiku. "Cross your arms and look cool." Nemu then started to take shots. Ichigo continued to feel weird about the whole situation. Rukia was just trying to get the pictures out of the way, but yet again, she thought this was nice. Spending time with Rangiku, one of the main friends she missed and spending time with Ichigo. He was shirtless and was in nothing but boxers that seemed a little tight on him. She could get used to him being like that.

Ichigo looked over and noticed Rukia smiling at him. "What's up midget?"

Rukia automatically went out of her trance and raised her upper lip. "I told you not to call me a midget."

"Yeah fine. I won't call you a midget anymore, Chibi."

"Damn it Ichigo!"

"Hey, focus back on the camera!" they quickly turned and took more photos. Once they took a few more shots, everyone got changed into their regular soul reapers clothing and headed to their next location.

* * *

Six thirty in the evening. Rangiku now had 21 pictures. There was still more to go and so many hours to do it. Right now, as the sun was setting early, Ichigo and Rukia were placed at the same pond area where Rangiku had pushed them in. This time, Ichigo was wearing a black top with matching pants and shoes. Three buttons were unbuttoned on his top and his pants were hung low. Again, they were waiting for Rangiku and Rukia to appear. After a few minutes, they showed up behind the others.

"Let's get started with the next photo shoot." Rangiku said and walked up to Ichigo. He looked down and saw she was wearing a long thin kimono that was black and had fuchsia colored designs on them. She also wore black sandals and a huge smile on her face.

"What are you wearing that for?"

"Well, I was just reminded by my captain that there is a Fireworks Festival this evening. So I was thinking we could take pictures while we're there. I got dressed early and got Rukia ready for the shots.

"And where is she?" Rangiku pointed behind Ichigo with her thumb while she walked off. Ichigo turned around and found Rukia walking up to him. She elegantly walked down the stoned path with a small basket of strawberries in her hand. Once she reached Ichigo, they looked at each other and gave a simple smile.

"You look nice." She said.

"Yeah, you too." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head. Rukia's smiled got bigger as she made her way to where Rangiku wanted them to be. Rangiku walked back over to Ichigo and gave him a white flower. She winked at him then walked right beside Nemu. Ichigo walked over and stood beside Ichigo. As he looked down at her, he understood what he had to do with the flower.

"Are you ready?" Rukia nodded to Rangiku's question. Then, Ichigo bent down and pulled Rukia closer to him. He gently put the white flower in her hair and stood back to observe. _"Beautiful," _the first word that came to mind. Rukia's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She looked down to the ground to hide her expression. Ichigo merely smirked. Nemu then started taking photos of the couple. The sunset was making the couple lightly glow as they did what they did as they pleased. Rukia looked down at her basket then picked up a strawberry. She put it out to Ichigo's mouth, which he gladly took. Both Ichigo and Rukia knew that picture would be in the magazine for sure.

Hours went by and Rangiku decided to give Ichigo and Rukia a few hours alone to enjoy the festival. But of course she followed them in case they did anything cute or worth putting in the magazine. Ichigo was wearing a black plan kimono with a tan cover jacket that hung over his shoulders while Rukia wore a dark blue kimono with her hair in a ponytail. They both had on black sandals. They played games, ate snacks as they got hungry, and even caught up with Renji and the other soul reapers. Rangiku made Nemu take pictures from time to time but there weren't many cute Ichigo and Rukia moments. Well, that's when their friends were around. As soon as the fireworks started, everyone went to their separate locations. Some people stayed on the grass while others went to the highest place of the area.

By the time the fireworks almost started, she had lost Ichigo and Rukia from her rights. Rangiku was not happy. She knew something good would happen if she didn't have her eyes on them. She wanted good picture of the couple and she would do anything to get them. She was bored of doing this even though it was something she loved. She wanted to spend time with her friends and get drunk with everyone else but no, she had to do work so she could turn in the pictures tomorrow. Right now, she had to find the couple she was using for her magazine. Suddenly, the fireworks started. Nemu and Rangiku walked up a cement hill until they reached an open balcony like area with no one around. Then, Nemu pulled Rangiku's arm and they headed into the bushes.

"Oww Nemu, what was that for?"

"Shh," the photographer said then pointed to the railing. There stood Ichigo and Rukia in a deep kiss while the multicolored fireworks were going off beside them. Nemu took out her camera and took a few pictures. She turned the flash off and took three pictures. She then put the camera down and headed out of the bushes. Rangiku followed. "Let's give them their time alone." Nemu said then walked down the hill. Rangiku smiled, nodded, and then went to enjoy the festival for herself.

It was now close to midnight and the festival was ending. The soul reapers said their 'goodnights' and headed to their rooms. But before Ichigo and Rukia could go to the Kuchiki house, Byakuya invited them; Rangiku wanted one last picture of them. Ichigo and Rukia were given sparklers. When they were about to light them, Momo, Toshiro, Renji, and Yachiru came over and insisted on joining; so they did. Each person lit the sparklers and watched as they lit up the night. Rangiku gently took the camera out of Nemu's hands and took pictures of not only the couple, but of everyone. She took shots of Yachiru's wide smile, Renji and Ichigo's arguing faces while Rukia was in the middle ignoring their every move, Momo's shining face and Toshiro's gentle grin. She was glad that she took pictures of everyone. To Rangiku, it seemed better that way.

* * *

In the morning, close to Ten O'clock, Ichigo and Rukia were heading back to the world of the living. After their fair share of fun the previous day, they thought it was time for them to head back home. Rangiku now had 31 pictures. All she needed was one more. She was planning on using most of the pictures she took last night at midnight. Ichigo and Rukia agreed to do one last picture. They changed out of their soul reaper clothes and now wore simple fall weather. Ichigo wore a black shirt with blue jeans and black shoes with a matching jacket. He also had on a striped blue scarf. Rukia wore a light blue dress with a matching long sleeve cover up. She wore a pure white scarf with a blue necklace.

Nemu placed herself to get ready for the photo. Ichigo and Rukia stood at the gates of the Senkaimon and stood still. Nemu took the picture then Rangiku looked at it. She smiled as she saw the couple smiling.

After Ichigo and Rukia left the soul society, Rangiku headed to the squad 9 magazine room. She gave the camera to Shuuhei and he developed the pictures. Everyone looked at them and used the 10 photos they thought would be good for the magazine. The remaining 22 pictures, she put in an envelope and planned on giving the couple. One of those pictures was when Ichigo and Rukia were at the balcony during the fireworks.

Rangiku looked at the photos one more time and smiled. Ichigo and Rukia were just so…Picture Perfect.

* * *

**Okie doki, here another idea of mine. I worked on this for I think…2 or 3 days, so I hope you like it. **

**Oh, and I plan on updating my story 'Witness what I have', for my readers who have read that story. This story might have seemed quick, but i wanted to get my point in and not make it very long. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading please continue reading my stories. Thank you!**

**Oh, and there might have been some spelling or grammar mistakes, so if you find or found them, you know they're there. :D **


End file.
